Camera modules may be used in a variety of applications and industries. As a result, there are a variety of camera modules that are specific to an application and/or industry. These camera modules are not universal or interchangeable. Most of these camera modules have metal parts and have complex assembly mechanisms that use screws and glue. The manufacturing of camera modules using reusable parts and designs may provide low cost effective solutions that may be used in many applications.